Leaf's Adventure Book 1: Kanto
by Gothicsasuhina1029
Summary: Leafeanna (Leaf) Ketchum starts her journey through Kanto she will make new friends and find love. Oldrivalshipping story. Wont be rated M until Book 5 Her Sinnoh adventure. Please R&R
1. The Adventure Begins and new friends

**Leaf's Adventure Book 1: Kanto**

 **Chapter 1: Journey Start and new friends**

 **Me: Hi and welcome to another story I am your Author Gothicsasuhina1029... LOL so yea I had this Idea stuck in my head FOREVER! I DO NOT OWN POKEMON.**

* * *

 ***Leaf's Pov***

Today was the day that I start my journey as a Pokemon Trainer. Oh sorry let me introduce my self. My name is Leafeanna Ketchum but everyone calls me Leaf now I know what you must be thinking Ketchum? Are you related to Ash? And the answer to that is Yes Yes I am I am Ashton (Ash) Ketchums younger twin sister. Anyways enough about me lets talk Pokemon. Today is mine and Ash's day to get a Pokemon I already have a Pokemon in mind if Ash would just wake up and not make both of us late we could get our starters. I am wearing a Forrest green tank top that says Leaf in black cursive writing. I have over that a SHORT white denium shortsleeved jacket. I am wearing white denium shorts that reaches mid thigh and some runnig shoe. My hair is long and cheastnut brown with pigtails in the back with my bangs framing my face and a little beanie that was white with green leaves all over it (Think of Tsunade's hair from Naruto but add the beanie to it.)

"ASH WAKE UP ITS TIME TO GO!" I screeched towards my still didn't wake up so I waited and waited and waited until finally he woke up."HURRY UP ASH WE ARE ALREADY 15 MINUTES LATE"

We get there with Ash still in his pjs and we go towards the professor.

"We would like a Pokemon Professor." Ash said super excited.

" Sorry Ash and Leaf but the starters are already with someone else. You 2 got here a little bit to late." Professor Oak said.

"Come on professor you have to have at least 2 left for me and leaf." Ash pleaded with the professor.

" Well I have 2 more left. Ash you can choose 1st." The professor said while showing us the two pokemon he had left over.

" The one with the Lightningbolt looks awsome so I will choose that one. Leaf you can have the other one." Ash said as he took the pokeball out of its holster and I grabbed my new friend and partner.

" Alright Ash but be careful that pokemon can be a little bit agrressive. Leaf the pokemon you have is an Eevee. please choose one of the 4 stones to evolve eevee into later on. We have the water stone wich will result in a vaporeon, the fire stone will result into a flareon, a thunderstone will result in a Jolteon, and a leaf stone will result in a leafeon. So choose wisley"Professor Oak said. (AN/ I KNOW THAT EEVEE DOES NOT USE A LEAF STONE TO EVOLVE INTO LEAFEON, BUT IN THIS STORY IT WILL. I'M NOT STUPID.)

" I will take the Leaf stone Professor." I said happily. I looked over at Ash and saw him struggling with pikachu. He can handle it." Later Ash later Professor. I said as I made my way to the route outside of Pallet. I was walking in the direction of Viridion city when all of a sudden this super cute vulpix comes out of knowhere.

 ** _Vulpix the fox pokemon. It can freely control fire, making fiery orbs fly like will-o'-the-wisps. Just before evolution, its six tails grow hot as if on fire._**

" Go Eevee let's catch us a new friend. use tackle and then use shadowball." Eevee did as I asked and the Vulpix went down.

"GO POKEBALL."

"1"

"2"

"3"

"CLICK"

" Yay we caught a Vulpix. Look eevee we have a new friend." I said happily to my eevee.

"Hey you little girl I am Tyler and I challenge you to a battle."

"Alright lets go."

"Go Bellsprout."

"Vulpix, It's time to battle."

*After the battle*

"I win" I said happily. The boy just looked mad that he got beat by a girl a walked away. It's been 5hours now and we came across a little lake that leads to the Ocean. We decided to rest when all of a sudden out came this cute water type pokemon.

 ** _Horsea the Dragon pokemon. If HORSEA senses danger, it will reflexively spray a dense black ink from its mouth and try to escape. This POKéMON swims by cleverly flapping the fins on its back._**

"Alright you guys we have to add Horeas to the family, Vulpix since Horea is a water type lets let eevee handle this." I said to my understandin Vulpix.

" Use shadow ball then use Quick attack." I said as eevee did a shadow ball quick attack combo.

"GO POKEBALL"

"1"

"2"

"3"

"CLICK"

"Yay another addition to the family." I said to Eevee and Vulpix. I trained my pokemon up for a good 2 hours and so far eevee learned bite and dig, horsea learned bubblebeam, and Vulpix learned flamethrower.

" Alright you guys lets go to Viridian city and rest up then we head out towards Pewter city and our first gym battle."

It took 3 hours to get to Viridian city and when we got there you will never belive who I saw at the pokemon center.

Gary Oak.

* * *

 **Me: So how do you guy like it? please R &R**


	2. Traveling with the Boyfriend

**Leaf's Adventure Book 1: Kanto**

 **Chapter 2: Traveling with the Boyfriend**

 **Me: Hi and welcome to another story I am your Author Gothicsasuhina1029... LOL so yea I had this Idea stuck in my head FOREVER! I DO NOT OWN POKEMON.**

* * *

 ***Last Time***

"Yay another addition to the family." I said to Eevee and Vulpix. I trained my pokemon up for a good 2 hours and so far eevee learned bite and dig, horsea learned bubblebeam, and Vulpix learned flamethrower.

" Alright you guys lets go to Viridian city and rest up then we head out towards Pewter city and our first gym battle."

It took 3 hours to get to Viridian city and when we got there you will never belive who I saw at the pokemon center.

Gary Oak.

* * *

 ***Now***

" Gary!? Is that you?" I asked while walking towards the pokemon center.

" Leaf?! Oh Leafy I missed you so much" Gary said while hugging me to death. (AN/ I am NOT making Gary a jack ass)

" I am so glad to see you GarBear so how many Badges do you have and what was your first Pokemon?"

" So far none and Squirtle." He said while putting his arm around my waist. Me and Gary are in a secret relationship... well secret to Ash basically everyone but Ash knows about me and Gary.

" Cool how many Pokemon did you catch?"

" 3 counting my Squirtle. Come on out everyone." He said while trowing his Pokeballs in te Air. is starte came out and 2 oter pokemon that I have only seen in books came out. 1 was a Nidoran Male. The other one was an Elekid.

 _ **Nidoran the Poison pin pokemon. Its large ears are flapped like wings when it is listening to distant sounds. It extends toxic barbs when angered.**_

 ** _Elekid the Electric pokemon. It loves violent thunder. Even in the most vicious storm, this POKéMON plays happily if thunder rumbles in the sky._**

" They are so cute Gary."

" Thanks so what Pokemon did you and Ashy-boy get?" Gary said slightly making fun of Ash which I laughed at.

" Stupid Ash made us late so we had to choose 2 pokemon that the professor had as spares not that I'm complaining."

" Oh how did he make you late?"

" Sometime in the middle of the night he threw his alarm clock and woke up late."

" Hahahah that sounds like Ash."

" I know."

" So what pokemon did you get?"

" I got an Eevee and I got to choose what stone to get to evolve it latter on I got a leafstone, and Ash got a disobediant pikachu."

" Hahahaha of course Ash would get a Disobediant one Hahaha. So what othe pokemon do you have?" Gary asked while pulling me into a small hug.

" I'll show you. Vulpix, Eevee, amd Horsea come on out."

" Wow those are some awsome Pokemon."

" Thanks Gary."

" Hey Leaf I know this is suddon but will you travel with me and go on a journey together?" Gary asked me.

" Yes of course! :]" I said happily.

" Ahhhhh young love." Nurse Joy suddenly said while my face started to heat up.

" Do you want to go ahead towards Pewter city?" Gary asked me.

" Sure lets go." I said as we headed into the Viridian forrest. When we got there wewalked a good 2 hours until we heard a small whine escape from the bushes. Suddenly this super cute fire type pokemon came out of the bushes.

 ** _Growlithe the puppy pokemon. Extremely loyal to its Trainer, it will bark at those who approach the Trainer unexpectedly and run them out of town._**

" Awww its so cute but I already have a fire type... Gary why don't you catch it." I said motioning to the now amazed Gary.

" Alright. Go Squirtle. Use water gun then use rapid spin." Gary said. The Growlithe fainted and Gary pulled out a pokeball, kissed it, and threw it towards the Growlithe.

"1"

"2"

"3"

"CLICK"

" Yay Gary you did it you caught Growlithe."

" huh I guess I did." We kept on walking for another 2 1/2 hours until we FINALLY made it out of the forest.

"Alright I can see Pewter city from here." I said exciteddly (SP?).

" Alright then Let's go get our gym badge." Gary said.

 _"As our 2 fatefull heros set out towards Pewter city for their 1st gym badge, what adventures will we see in the next chapter of this story? All will be somewhat revealed in the next chapter, so stay tuned."_

* * *

 **Me: So how do you guys like it? please R &R**

 **I know I mess up on the Grammer and writing in the first chapter but when I went to submit it the Document cut some of it out I hate when that happens it makes me so Damn frustrated.**


End file.
